


Sweet Dreams

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Gen, real friends sleep on each other it's the law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan falls asleep on Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing beats the doldrums like short, erratic bursts of poorly written fluff.
> 
> -Miss Pop

Obi-Wan woke up with half his face plastered to one of Anakin's leather tabards. He looked around the cockpit blearily for a moment, trying to recall where he was exactly, when a jolt through the ship wrenched him completely awake.

He straightened up quickly, his cheek peeling off of Anakin's shoulder too fast and leaving him with a stinging red stripe across the side of his face.

"Ah!--- _ow! Anakin!"_

Beside him, Anakin was snickering uncontrollably as he righted the ship's controls.

"Sorry, Master. I couldn't help it."

Obi-Wan rubbed his cheek grumpily. "Impeccable control as always, I see. I'm _such_ a proud teacher." He shifted in his seat until he was facing away from Anakin, and organized his limbs until he was at least semi-comfortable again. Sleep still clung like a burr to the edges of his mind, so it was easy to begin to fall into it again.

Anakin tapped his shoulder playfully into Obi-Wan's back. "Aw, don't be like that, Master," he said, then paused. "I really am sorry." Another pause, and Obi-Wan could just imagine Anakin's beaming face sinking into disappoint, which eventually always rounded onto himself. He sighed inwardly.

"Apology accepted. Now let me sleep."

Another softer, tap. "You can come back on my shoulder if you want."

Obi-Wan certainly didn't, but he knew Anakin wanted him too. It was an old song and dance between them; something that they'd argued about since Anakin had still been a youngling: physical proximity. Anakin simply enjoyed physical comfort, sexual or otherwise: a lingering hand on a shoulder, a welcome hug after a long absence, or even bumping shoulders on a transport. He'd even been chased into Obi-Wan's room by nightmares as a Padawan, with the elder waking up to a blond head stifling his nose. Obi-Wan would never admit it, but he missed those times.

He sat up again, looking at Anakin through sleep-squinted eyes. "If you pull that stunt again-" he challenged.

Anakin eagerly shook his head. 

"Promise." he said.

Obi-Wan nodded his head, and pulled Anakin towards him. He pushed the leather tabard down and off of Anakin's shoulder, and his former apprentice snorted.

"Master, I'm married you know."

Obi-Wan grumbled at him until his arm was completely free, then rested his face against the rough black linen of his outer tunic. It was eons more comfortable then the leather, and he wouldn't have to worry about his face getting stuck to it again.

He could hear Anakin breathing steadily beneath his ear, and a deep rumble as he laughed quietly.

"Sweet dreams, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> What ship are they on? When does this take place? Where are the clones? When did Anakin tell Obi-Wan he was married? How could I go from writing angsty non-con one-shots to something like this? _Have I no morals?_
> 
> Probably not.


End file.
